Ezria: Forbidden Love Part 2
by Kkagomes
Summary: Mr. and Mrs. Ezra Fitzgerald, what will stand in the way of this goal?
1. Thinking

Ezra stroked my face as we went toward each other for a passionate kiss. The tables around us clapped and the check was on the house. It was a magically unexplainable night. We laughed and talked about our future together. Trying to keep the mood light we didn't talk about the teacher student thing or my dad. We just talked about how we were going to wait until I was out of college to actually have the wedding and how amazing it was going to be. In that moment I didn't have a care in the world, just Ezra. We were soulmates, we made it together this far so why not any further? It was so wrong but felt so right.

"So, do you like the ring?" He gazed into my eyes with his natural smirk.

"Is that even a question? Ezra I love it!" I was more than ecstatic, in four years I was going to be Mrs. Fitzgerald.

"I just feel bad I guess that we have to wait. I really wish we could just get married right now, just go and get married like normal couples." He wasn't angry with me or aggravated for himself, he was aggrivated for me.

"But Ezra, we aren't a normal couple. We can't just go and get married because of the obvious reasons but I don't care." And I truly didn't he was perfect enough, I was willing to wait.

"I love you so much Aria."

"I love you too." We kissed across the table.

"So, what are we going to do about your friends?" Now to the tough questions.

"Would you be ok with me telling them after graduating? I wouldn't dare tell them before." He bit his lip in that incredible way that sent chills down my spine.

"Sure. But you need to understand how important it is to my job that no one knows about this. I asked you to marry me because I trust you and care about you and love you." He continued to look down.

"Ezra I trust you and care about you and love you more than you can imagine. I would never tell my friends this and jeopardize what we have." I smiled at him, I didn't want him to be worried tonight about anything.

"This is why I'm willing to take this risk." He grabbed my hand. "Let's go." I didn't want the night to end.

"Do we have to?" I laughed as I reluctantly stood up.

"Now we can go back to our apartment."

"I like the sound of that." He locked his hand in mine as we walked out. I couldn't wait to get home. I was engaged, Ezra Fitz was my fiance, and I was seventeen years old. We both agreed I could tell my mom since she had a soft spot for Ezra and would obviously not tell my dad. Ezra took a risky step, practically illegal, but it was right. We got back to the apartment and didn't speak for three hours, we just lay there on his couch looking at each other and kissing every once in a while. Mr. and Mrs. Fitzgerald, four years seemed so far away.

"What about now?" I stroked his chin as my mind wandered.

He was confused, "Now what?"

"Getting married now." My fingers went through his curly, dark hair.

"Aria," He laughed a little at my wild imagination. "did you sneak wine at the restaurant?" I fell into his muscular chest.

"No, really like you said I don't ever want to lose you." My imagination kept drifting further away from reality.

"It's illegal Aria, I thought we were avoiding this stuff tonight." I didn't want to upset him but my emotions were running high.

"I turn eighteen in two months, then it will be legal, we go to court and then have a formal ceremony when I'm out of college..." Drifting further and further away.

"Stop, not tonight ok? Let's just enjoy right now." He pulled me in closer as if to bring me back to reality, and I came back.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinking," He cut me off with a gentle kiss as if to forgive me. I called my mom to tell her about the engagement and she wasn't happy but she wasn't mad. I told her about waiting until I was out of college which made her more comfortable. We talked for a little while and then she wanted to talk to Ezra. I heard bits and pieces of her telling him to take good care of me and do not involve my dad in any way and that he was a great guy. I was really happy my mom approved of him, it meant the world, almost as much as knowing that my dad didn't approve. We said goodnight to my mom then continued on laying and kissing.

"Do you think my dad will come to the wedding?" I looked up into his eyes that always knew what to say.

"Maybe, I mean four years can change a lot of things." He stroked my hair down to my shoulders, massaging them ever so slightly.


	2. One Year

I woke up the next morning not even remembering falling asleep. We were in the same position, my head on his chest and his arms around me. I woke Ezra with a kiss on the cheek and then looked at my finger for the ring, trying to remember if it was all a dream. It wasn't though, things had gone from bad to worse to the best.

"Good morning." He smiled and kissed me back as he ruffled his luscious hair.

"I thought last night was a dream." We both laughed. "Stay there I'll make my world famous scrambled eggs with a side of microwavable bacon." I swayed around the kitchen grabbing the eggs and bacon and pan to cook. The eggs sizzled as I moved them around in the pan and the microwaved roared as it cooked the bacon. I felt Ezra's firm hands grab my waist and his soft lips peck my head.

"I could get used to this every morning."

"Well you better be able too, but I wouldn't get used to the whole me making breakfast thing." He smiled and took over mixing the eggs as I took the plate of bacon out of the microwave. "So, how'd you sleep?"

"Well there was this gorgeous woman laying on me all night,"

"Oh, really now?" We sat down still dressed up from last night at Ezra's wood table for two.

"This is nice, finally having someone to fill that seat." We dug into our eggs, taking occasional bites of bacon. We didn't say one word that whole meal, our eyes did the talking. His hair was an absolute mess but it was cute. Then I figured it was my turn to ask a tough question.

"What should I do tomorrow? With the ring? There will be too many questions if I wear it to school unless I think of an excuse..."

"If you want to wear it just to have it with you then say it was your grandmother's or something. If you don't we can find a place to hide it." He grabbed my hand knowing how uneasy I felt. "Aria if you don't want this we don't need to be engaged right now." I saw how hurt he was saying those words hoping my answer would be no.

"Ezra that's insane. I love you more than anything in the universe! It's just everything else going on. Next week it's the one year anniversary of Alison's disappearance, and our one year anniversary. We're engaged, my parents are split up and I'm banished from my dad's house. It's a lot for one year." Ezra grabbed my waist and pulled me on to his lap as a small tear trickled down my face.

"It's ok, it's ok." He held my head against his shoulder as the tears flowed. I sobbed for at least fifteen to twenty minutes then curled up in his lap for an hour. I didn't want to get up but my mom called. She wanted to say hi and that she wanted to come see Ezra's place sometime so I invited her over for dinner tonight. It would hopefully be a short night because I really liked it just being me and Ezra.

"My mom is coming tonight around five for dinner. Is that ok?"

"Yeah, that's fine. Are you ok?"

"I don't know, like I said it's been a long year I've been mad, confused, sad and I've only been happy because of you, so don't worry about it. Everything that has made me sad, confused or mad is completely out of your control." I started to clean off the table from breakfast.

"I'm not worried about what has happened or what is going to happen. I'm just worried about you and how you feel about all of this." I kept clearing the table.

"That's why it couldn't have been more perfect of a time to get engaged. Ezra without this, this whole year would've been beyond awful beside the time I spent with you. I just don't want you to worry about these things, just be there for me when I need you like you have been." I kissed his cheek and I went to take a shower since we still were wearing the clothes from last night. I got out of the shower and jumped into comfortable clothes I had lying around from being over before. I walked out to tell Ezra I was done and he could get in. Then I heard a familiar voice coming from the front door, I stayed out of sight but listened intently.

"I could have you up to your neck in various charges if the police had anything to do with this."

"Please calm down. I am not letting you in, this is my apartment, my property and you need to leave now."

"That is my daughter. I don't care if I kicked her out I still own her, this may be your property but mine is in there." It was the worst possible situation, my dad.


	3. Gone

I practically ran up behind Ezra. My dad was standing in the door frame with Ezra blocking his path in.

"Aria Montgomery, you are coming with me and this man is going to jail."

"Get out of here right now. You know I could have you in jail much quicker if make any wrong moves so I would do the smart thing and walk away before the whole world knows about you and Meredith." I slammed the door and apologized to Ezra. I figured I should explain everything about my dad cheating with his student and how only I knew then the whole split of my parents. I wasn't too upset telling that story because I played it so many times in my head I was kind of used to it. I'm actually happy that my mom is on her own now because my dad is an awful man. Ezra took a shower while I started on dinner, we only had two hours until my mom came.

"Did you move my watch?" He came out of the bathroom with just a blue towel wrapped around him.

"I don't think so, but you can keep looking for it out here." His abs were solid and his chest chiseled. I was enjoying this. He laughed at the fact that my maturity went straight out the window.

"I found it. Sorry, show's over." We both smiled as he walked into our room to get changed. Before I knew it my mom was here and Ezra was just setting the table as the one dish I knew how to make, meatloaf, came out of the oven.

"Hey mom!" We hugged and she sat at the table while we added the finishing touches. Ezra brought out an extra chair that he borrowed from a neighbor.

"So, let me see the ring." I knew it wouldn't take long for her to ask. I held out my hand very proud of the beautiful diamond it wore. "Ezra! This is gorgeous!"

Ezra blushed. "Thank you. Only the best for her." I smiled at him, only he could get away with saying something that cliche.

"I love the place. Much roomier than what I pictured."

"Thanks mom. I'll show you around after we eat. How's the meatloaf? We are still working on the whole cooking thing. Ezra can make mac and cheese and I can make meatloaf and we figured out this morning we can both make scrambled eggs and microwavable bacon." We all cracked up laughing.

"It's great honey. You guys will figure everything out, it'll take time but you will. Believe me, even though me and your father aren't together anymore I learned a few things about marriage. It's tough at first, learning each other's habits and schedules. But, in each stage of marriage there's going to be challenges you need to overcome together, not alone, that's the most important thing."

"Yeah, we keep each other grounded. It's been a pretty eventful year for me but Ezra's been there every step of the way." I grabbed his hand under the table.

"Ms. Montgomery do you want anything to drink?"

"Ezra, call me Ella first of all and second of all drink as in alcoholic beverage?"

"My friend gave me a bottle of wine for my birthday last month. Believe me I wouldn't do that do Aria, the bottle isn't even open." My mom gave a relaxed sigh and looked at me.

"Sure why not? I'm going to need it, I mean right now I am eating dinner my seventeen year old daughter made in her fiance's apartment where she is living." I kept exchanging worried glances with Ezra as my mom downed her fourth full glass of wine.

"We'll be right back mom." I don't think she heard me. "Ezra what are we going to do? I can't let her drive home and she is not staying here."

"I can drive her, it's fine just give me the address."

"I wish it could be just me and you. Why do my parents have to ruin everything perfect?"

"Aria, it's ok. I'll drive her home quick and be back in plenty of time for us to hang out." I pecked his cheek and we headed back to the table.

"Mom, Ezra's going to drive you home ok?" She began to pour her who knows what glass number until I took it away.

"Oh no, I'm fine you kids have fun now!" She stumbled out of her seat only to hit the floor. Me and Ezra practically carried her to her car and Ezra drove her home. He was back by ten which wasn't bad we had all night together.

"Hey." Ezra walked through the door as I was getting into my pjs. I figured I wanted to wake up in pajamas over clothes from the day before.

"Hey, I'm so sorry about that. How was she?" He put his jacket on the table.

"Fine, she babbled on and on about you the whole ride." I rolled my eyes.

"I couldn't wait for her too leave. Then, I felt guilty because she was so accepting throughout this whole thing but given tonight's events she isn't telling the whole truth." He pulled me in close.

"Can we forget about everyone and everything and just run away?"

"Did you have some of that wine?" We laughed as our noses touched.

"Possibly, but really we don't need to stay in this upside down town. I know they say you can't run away from your troubles, but when your troubles stay in one place you can move anywhere you want." I loved when the english teacher came out of him because his words rolled off his tongue so gently.

"So, where do you want to go?" I walked over and sat on the couch.

"Anywhere but here." He followed me and I layed on his chest holding his hand.

"Ok, I know you may have been kidding before but this could really work." My imagination began to wonder again.

"Really? I mean I'm in but what about your friends and your mom?"

"I'll call them when we are settled in." I really didn't care. I needed to get away, start a new life together, no sneaking or hiding.

"Maybe we can go to a restaurant close to our house or leave at the same time or hold hands in public."

"Okay, pick a spot. I'll start packing." We were leaving Rosewood, PA.


	4. When Eyes Light Up

"How about we just drive? Drive and drive until we find either a big city or a cozy town we can blend into..." My imagination was wondering again but this time I had someone with me.

"Fine with me. This is why I love you Aria, I would have never even thought about doing anything spontaneous like this without you here with me." He kissed my cheek as I passed by him while we packed.

"I would have never done anything like this either." Now that I thought about it I wouldn't have wanted to leave this messed up town with anyone else. I was now leaving Rosewood with my fiance and no one knew except for us. It seems fit for a romantic movie but it was the complete opposite. I felt a twinge of guilt for not telling my mom or friends or Mike but it passed. We had each other. I could go to a small college and get my teaching degree and still be a wife to Ezra. There wouldn't be the sneaking around or acting "professional" or lying to anyone. It would all be behind us. This insane idea was going to change the course of our lives in ways we weren't even sure of.

"You ready?" Ezra threw the emergency money we had in his bag. I was going to miss this apartment but I was ready to move on.

"I think so, can we just stop by my mom's? I want to see her just to say bye but I won't tell her what we are doing." I was so close with my mom and not telling her this was killing me but I knew it had to be done.

"Sure, she was in pretty rough shape though. Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I really want to see her." I had a feeling that I would regret not seeing her before we left. We locked the apartment door for the last time, leaving all of the furniture as is. We each had two bags of stuff, one of mine was makeup since half of my clothes were still at my dad's. Ezra threw everything in the trunk of his car. It was a pitch black night, the streetlights glowed with enthusiasm. I looked up the brick building in front of me to the balcony of apartment 3B. The air was cool and comfortable, enough to relax you. I sat back in the seat as Ezra hopped in the driver's side.

"Off to our new life." He flashed me a smile. We were so ready for whatever was to come. He drove to my mom's and we both got out even though I told him he didn't have to, he did. I walked up the stone stairs and unlocked the door with my key. My mom was sprawled on the couch snoring.

"Mom, mom wake up." She groaned as I propped her up.

"Hey honey. Did you bring your fiance?" She started laughing at herself.

"Ezra's right here. Mom, I just came to see how you were ok?"

"I'm fine. Go have fun, I remember when me and your father got engaged."

"Ok, bye. I love you." I hugged her tight and she hugged me. Ezra put his arm around me and we left.

"Aria, we don't have to do this if you don't want to." He could tell I was a little apprehensive.

"It's not a matter of wanting to, it's a matter of needing to Ezra. We need to get out of this town and now is the perfect time. Let's go." He started the car and off we went, driving into the darkness. We hopped on the highway going south. We agreed on a city, since the small town thing didn't work for us. Eight hours went by until we finally reached Tennessee. Ezra held my hand the whole ride until about mid state when I fell asleep and woke up to the overwhelmingly beautiful Nashville, Tennessee.

"Want to stop here?" Like he read my mind. "Your eyes lit up the minute you saw this place."

"I think this is it." I looked around in awe. The buildings shot up into the sky and lights flashed left and right. Billboards covered the sides of buildings and small shops and giant malls lined the crowded streets. Ezra and the soon to be Aria Fitz were moving to Nashville, Tennessee.


	5. Crazy, Stupid Love

Ezra checked into the hotel, I never left his side. The city was beautiful but every light has a shadow. The unknown alleyways made me uneasy but I felt safe near him. We walked up to the second floor to our room. It was a comfortable room small enough to make it homey but big enough for comfort. Your average hotel room, a red and beige paisley comforter covered the low to the ground queen bed. A wooden three drawer dresser sat against the wall across from the bed. To the right of the dresser a small flat screen was placed on a table. There was a closet and a quaint bathroom. I started to get tired and lay on the bed. Ezra sat on the edge of the bed and grabbed my hand tight. He leaned in for a kiss and I jumped on his lap playfully.

"We're insane, you know that right?" He was so right. We touched noses and just sat there laughing. It was the first time we could be with each other without worrying about anyone coming over or calling, because no one knew where we were.

"I love you so much right now." He pulled me in close. My phone beeped and we both froze. "Aria, check your phone." I was terrified it could be anyone from the president to the devil. I read the text and my heart dropped. 'Forget about me? Well I'll figure it out. I always do. Kisses -A' "Who is it Aria?"

"Ezra, I need to tell you something now, while I'm ahead." I moved off of his lap and onto the bed. My throat felt hard as stone. I felt the tears coming but they couldn't, not now, I needed to be strong. I swallowed hard and began the story. "It all started that day at the coffee shop, when I fell. I got a text, saying something about someone else knowing about us. I got various texts after that, all threats or just blackmail. When you were... um, attacked I got a text from this 'A' character. They knew about it the second it happened. All I saw was my dad hitting you but I feel A was behind it and that made me more than angry to know someone would want to hurt you. That's why I kept saying how scared I was about losing you. I have no idea how powerful this person is and it's an awful feeling to not know or have control of your own life." Ezra wrapped his arms around me and put my head in his chest.

"I'm sorry." That's all he needed to say.

"Thank you, it's not your fault."

"I know it's not, but as your fiance I need to be there for you. Yes, I've literally been there with you but I need to help you and comfort you. I want you to feel like we are one, if you have something going on I want to know about it. I want to comfort you when you're sad or just have a bad day. I want to be there to hear you out when you're angry. I want to be happy for you when something good happens. Aria, I want to be a part of your life forever." I didn't let him say another word I just grabbed him and kissed him so hard it took him by surprise. He held my back and I held his face, we just layed there kissing each other. I wanted to capture this moment and keep it forever. Of course, my phone began to ring. Ezra tried to keep me with him but I blocked all numbers except Mike, my mom and Hanna, Spencer, and Emily.

"Mike?" I heard him sniffling.

"Aria? Where are you?" He was definitely crying.

"Mike what's wrong?" Mike didn't cry often, he was strong. Ezra sat up and tried to piece things together.

"You need to come meet me at mom's-" His sobs took over the rest of his sentence.

I heard Hanna in the background, "Mike, it's ok give me the phone." She sounded panicked.

"Hanna what's going on?" She took a deep breath.

"Aria, wherever you are you need to come home right now. You're mom was killed."


	6. How It Feels

I collapsed on the floor. I have never lost anyone in my family before. My brain shut off and I began to shake from the uncontrollable sobs. Fuzzy images swam before my eyes, I couldn't tell what was going on around me. This was my breaking point, I had it. I started screaming, noises that I didn't know were humanly possible came out of me. My whole body was in shock. I remember hearing people talk about people who have a traumatic experience breaking down and going into shock but I could never feel what they felt, now I know. It's an indescribable feeling, so unpleasant, more than disturbing. There's no control over any bone in your body and the world seems to stop for the longest time. You have no idea what's going on around you and your mind goes cold, like it just gives up. I had tried to be publicly strong for the longest time. Ezra helped me cope and I only cried in front of him but this was beyond control. Things began to slow down and that's the last thing I remember.

I woke up in a dark room slightly glowing with daylight, the blinds were closed. There was a warm cloth placed on my forehead and I slowly sat up.

"Hey, hey, lay down." Ezra soft voice pushed through the dark. I didn't want to replay that phone call in my head, I knew what happened but was in denial. "How do you feel?"

"Fine. Where are we?" I kept my eyes closed it was easier to concentrate, my head was pounding.

"Home." He didn't explain since the explanation was a mutual understanding. "You've been asleep for twelve hours. You fell asleep at the hotel and I brought you out to the car and drove home." He put his arm around my back and I begged him to come closer.

"You're way too good." My face stayed serious but he laughed. "I'm not kidding Ezra I don't deserve you. All I do in this relationship is bring problems. You are always there for me and I love you more than anything for that." I then remembered our previous conversation.

"Aria, we've been through this. You were there for me just as much as I have been for you. If you weren't here for me when I was in the hospital I don't know what I would have done."

"Just hold me." Ezra removed the cloth from my head and held my head in his chest while a tear trickled down my cheek. I didn't know what I was going to do without my mom. She was always there for me. She wanted me to be happy and it didn't matter what she thought. I thought we would be together forever me and mom against the world. The feeling is strange. You don't know what to think. You feel empty, angry, and incredibly sad all at the same time, it's confusing. Something about crying seems like the only thing to do. What happened to my mom is irreversible, but it could've been prevented. If I wasn't so selfish I didn't give the idea of leaving we would have been here. We could've been here and my mom would've at least known where we were. She might've called for help or we could've still been one family. If I just told my mom that terrible day then my mom might've been home with my dad or me or Mike. There's so many what ifs that I wish I could turn back time. I was conflicted beyond belief. After thinking of all the what ifs and contemplating life and thinking about my mom, my brain forced me to sleep. I dreamed about my mom all night in a restless sleep. I woke up in the same position as last night, my head in Ezra's chest with his arms around me.

"Good morning." He smiled trying to cheer me up.

"Can we just stay right here forever. Just lay here and forget about everything."

"Well, I don't know about you but I have to eat and I'm not giving that up." He stroked my cheek and rolled out of bed. "What do you want?"

"I'm fine I can get it." I tried getting up but Ezra had to help me walk since I was so dizzy from laying down for almost twenty four hours straight.

After he sat me down on the couch he began to make our world famous eggs. "Have you talked to Mike? He called while you were sleeping I didn't want you to worry."

"No, I've been dreading this but I'll call him now."

"He sounded better. The only thing he can do is help." I picked up my phone and dialed his number.


	7. Mike

"Aria?" I just wanted to hug him through the phone, he sounded so broken.

"Hey Mike, we shouldn't do this over the phone why don't you come over to Ezra's place?" He pondered the question, we were way past the whole 'awkward' stage.

"Yeah, just give me the address I'll be over soon."

"Where are you?" He hung up before answering my question.

Ezra brought me my delicious scrambled eggs and sat with me on the couch.

"You got a little something on your nose." He kept his head down but his eyes up at me.

I wiped the bridge of my nose. "Did I get it?" He scrunched his face.

"Um, not quite." He leaned in to get it and kissed me. I put my plate on the table next to me as he pushed me down with his lips alone. It must have been at least an hour that we were on that couch until we heard a knock at the door. We both popped up, I started laughing.

"I don't even know why I'm attracted to such cheesiness." He got up to get the door, I stayed laying on the couch.

"Hi Mike." I peaked my head over the back of the couch to see my brother walk in.

"Come sit over here." Mike only acknowledged Ezra with a head nod. "Let's just cut to the chase. How are you? Tell me nothing but the truth." Ezra hung around in the kitchen giving us some time to talk one on one.

"Aria, mom's dead."

"I know that. How are you?"

"Do you need to ask? I came over so we could see each other. You're my sister, I need to be protecting you." He buried his head in his hands I could tell he was holding back tears.

"Let's go out." I grabbed my coat and told Ezra we'd be back, I knew Mike didn't want him to see him cry. We headed out to the parking lot and got into Ezra's car.

"His car?" Mike's eyes were getting damp.

"I don't have my own car Mike." He was starting to get mad.

"I don't know why I can't have a normal sister? Or a normal family?" His breathing got heavier.

"Mike don't do this now. We need each other right now."

"No Aria, you need me right now. Right now you will swoop in and save the day but then you'll be gone after you think I'm fine. You'll think I can take care of myself and then be gone, off with your english teacher making out who knows where. I'll be the one stuck bouncing from friend's house to friend's house, battling dad and passing mom's grave when I can't find a place to sleep. Aria you think it's going to be fine after all of the hub bub around mom's death passes but I'll be the one crushed. I'll be here stuck in Rosewood, all of the memories haunting me every minute of the day. Even passing your english classroom throws ugly memories in my head. It's not as easy as it is for you, I don't have anyone to be with all the time." That's when he lost it but I ignored and kept talking over his sobs.

"Mike, you cannot be doing this right now. You know I love Ezra and he welcomed you into our home but you were the one who thought it would be awkward. You were the one who denied a place to sleep. Mom was always on my side, and by the way she knew that me and Ezra are engaged so that's for the congratulations. You just made me feel ten million times better. Go right now just leave. Find a place to sleep, on the street or a stranger's house because I'm just not going to care. My life is more than perfect Mike I haven't been through any obstacles it's been you struggling this whole time. Yeah, right." Tears were streaming down my face as I stormed up to Ezra's apartment. I wiped them before I walked in.

"Mike left." Ezra was reading a newspaper on the brown leather couch.

"What happened?" His head turned.

"Nothing, it's fine." I placed my bag down and grabbed a glass of juice.

"Aria, where's Mike?"

"I don't know." I really didn't care after all of the things he said.

"You don't know? He's your brother, your mom just died and you don't know where he's going or what he's doing. You were just in here and he was ready to spill his feelings."

"Ezra, it's none of your business if I don't care. And he did spill his feelings, loud and clear."

"It's none of my business just because you don't care? What if I care? Mike is still a kid, no matter how much he's gone through. You can't just throw him in the street Aria." Ezra stood up now.

"You can care all you want Ezra but it won't change anything that he said about me and you."

"I don't care about that and I thought you would be over that too. Mike's your brother Aria, you need to help him like I help you."

"So you're saying that I can't get through life without your help? Ezra I'm not a wounded animal!"

"I wasn't saying that Aria. Nevermind, I'm going to find Mike." And with that Ezra Fitz left the building.


	8. It's All Coming Together Again

Ezra had been gone an hour and I started to feel guilty. I knew we would just sleep it off and be fine tomorrow. We were going to be married soon and life would throw us things that we have to conquer together. While I waited for Ezra I made myself a cup of tea and dialed my mom's number to ask her advice but slowly put down the phone after realizing that I couldn't call her. I stared out the window just letting the tears roll down because I was alone it didn't matter. Then an unfamiliar number came up on the screen of the phone.

"Hello?" I answered just in case it was for Ezra.

"Aria Montgomery?" A man with an incredibly deep voice answered.

"Yes this is her?" He sounded official and I got nervous.

"I am calling from the Rosewood Police Station," my heart sank. "I need you to come down to the station to sign some things on behalf of your mother's passing."

"Okay, I don't have a car at the moment but I'll get down there by tomorrow." He apologized for my loss and we ended the call. I knew I was the one who was going to have to arrange the funeral since Mike or my dad wasn't going to do it. So, I decided me and Ezra would have to go down to the funeral home today or tomorrow to arrange something. I couldn't let my mom leave without a ceremony, she was too good of a person for me to let that happen. I heard a knock on the door and was more than relieved to see Ezra standing there, he must've forgotten his key.

"I'm so, so sorry." He prevented me from saying anymore with a soft kiss.

"Mike is staying with Hanna again. I drove him there and watched him go inside."

"He talked to you?" I was very surprised since Mike was ready to blow my head off when I saw him last.

"I made him. He was walking downtown with a backpack and I'm assuming no where to go. I told him to get in and he didn't argue. He kept saying how awkward it is and that he just wants your mom back and how it's not fair. We talked for a good hour and he didn't want to come stay here so I drove him to Hanna's her mom let him in. I would call her just to make sure he said he needed a place to stay." I started laughing. "What?" He smiled back.

"You're unbelievable, you know that right? We just had a fight and you go out, talk to my brother to make him feel better then find him a place to stay. Most guys would go out, complain to some stranger at the bar and then find themselves a place to stay the night. But not you." I wrapped my arms around his neck and he pecked my nose.

"Go call Hanna, I wanna make sure he's ok."

"I'll be right back." I picked up my phone and called Hanna. She told me Mike was fine and could stay with them as long as needed. Then she told me to meet her at the Brew for a coffee and to catch up. It was weird not seeing my friends everyday but a lot of things were changing. I was slightly bummed out that I couldn't stay with Ezra right now but I need to be with my friends too. "Sorry, Hanna wants me to meet her at the Brew for a coffee. I'll be back for dinner."

"See you later." We hugged real quick and I left. I got into Ezra's car and drove to the Rosewood famous The Brew. It was going to be a lot of explaining but I hadn't told a lot of things to them so it needed to be done.

"Hey Hanna!" I put on the everything's fine attitude.

"Aria! I feel like I haven't seen you in forever. How are doing with everything going on? I want the truth, no sugar coating."

"Okay, I mean she was my mom. I told her everything and now I don't know where to turn."

"You can always talk to me and I know Em and Spencer feel the same way. Now, catch me up on Mr. Fitz, tell me everything I don't care about the whole 'awkward' thing." This is why I loved Hanna.

"We're engaged." Hanna's eyes widened, I knew what her first question was going to be.

"Where's the ring?" And I was right. I showed her the diamond that Ezra gave me. "Can I take you dress shopping? When's the big day? I need details." That's Hanna Marin for you.

"Of course you can, I want Emily and Spencer there too. We were originally waiting until I was out of college but things might change because of my mom. I kind of want a super small ceremony when I turn eighteen, this summer, after graduation." She listened so intently, she loved this stuff.

"Sounds great, do you need a wedding planner? I know a great one that works on best friend discounts and is sitting right across from you."

"I don't even know the first thing about planning a wedding so I guess?" She was getting me so excited for this wedding.

"Aria if you want to get married in August that's only three months away. You know that right?" I did but didn't think it was relevant, apparently it was. "You need a cake, a place for the wedding and a dress and a lot of other things."

"I don't want a big thing just the ceremony and a small after party at Ezra's place. I'm only inviting you guys and MIke. Ezra might invite his parents and a couple friends. It's going to be so small."

"I'm calling Spence and Emily. We're going dress shopping now." She whipped out her phone and began to dial. I figured I should call Ezra to ask him if this was even what he wanted. I called him and he said whatever I wanted and we agreed on September first, our second anniversary. "They are on their way, I didn't explain I figured you can do that and what's the date?"

"September first." I swallowed hard after realizing it wasn't just our anniversary but the anniversary of Alison's disappearance. "I'm sorry we can change it. I totally forgot about..."

"No, don't change it. It'll give us something else to think about." Hanna's face was cold. We were all close to Ali but Ali helped Hanna with her food addiction and she thinks about it all the time.

"I can just call him and we'll change it." She stared off into space. Conflicted whether to be happy for me or feel sad for obvious reasons.

"No Aria, it's your day now, not her's." She smiled to reassure me I made the right decision.

"Thank you so much." We hugged and Emily and Spencer walked in to join us.

"Hey guys!"

"What's going on? Hanna said we needed to come right away?" Spencer seemed concerned.

"Me and Ezra are engaged." I waited to see their emotions before saying more but both of their faces lit up.

"Are you serious? That's awesome! When's the big day?" Spencer grabbed my hand to see the ring.

"Um," I looked at Hanna for her encouraging nod, "September first. I will give you the same option I gave Hanna, I will change it if you don't feel comfortable. I want everyone to be happy."

"No Aria, it's fine. We need some happier memories for that day." Emily gave me a hug and Spencer nodded in agreement.

"Okay, so Hanna wants to go dress shopping right now and I really wanted you to come. Are you okay with that?"

"Oh my god! Really? Yes, let's go!" Spencer seemed ecstatic I was happy they were somewhat okay with the date. We all got into our separate cars and were going to meet at a bridal shop in Pennsylvania that Hanna found. I called Ezra to see how he really felt. We talked the whole ride there about everything that's happened and how we should just get married. Without Hanna we probably would've waited but this felt right. I pulled into the parking lot of the beautiful white building that was isolated from the other street side shops. I hung up with Ezra and got out the car to meet the girls out front.

"Are you ready Mrs. Fitz?" Hanna teased me.

"I guess so!" My mom popped into my head. I really wanted her to be here to approve the dress.

"Are you okay Aria? You seem a little distracted." Emily walked with me behind Hanna and Spencer's quick chatter.

"Yeah, I just imagined this day with my mom here. I wish I knew what she would've wanted for me." Emily rubbed my arm.

"I know she's watching over you right now. She approved of the engagement right? I'm sure she'll love anything you pick out after all you've been through." She was right. I was lucky that my mom knew about the engagement and would approve of anything I wore as long as it felt right on me.

"Thanks Em." We walked into the salon and Hanna signed me in. My mom stayed in my mind. The consultant took me in back and sat the girls on a couch. I had no idea what I wanted so the lady brought out dresses she thought would flatter me. I put on a ball gown with accents lining the sweetheart neckline. When I showed the girls they all said it wasn't a beach dress so the consultant brought out a dress with lighter material. I hated the dress, it didn't feel right on me. Emily, Spencer and Hanna agreed. The minute I saw the third dress on the hanger I fell in love immediately. It was a strapless dress with lace lining on the bottom. The middle of the dress hugged me perfectly and the bottom flowed like the waves in the ocean. I absolutely loved it. I walked out to get the girls opinion.

"Aria, that looks amazing on you!" Hanna looked astounded.

"That's the dress." Spencer and Emily had the same opinion. I just had one thing stopping me.

"Do you think my mom would've liked it?"

"Do you feel beautiful?" Spencer asked.

"Very. I feel like a bride." I looked in the mirror and stared at myself.

"Then she would love it. Aria she loved when you were happy, you know that." Hanna reassured me.

"I think I found my wedding dress." My mom stayed in my head the whole time. A tear rolled down my cheek, for the first time in a while they were happy tears.

"And we are all going to split the cost of the dress. We don't want you to worry about anything." They were the best friends anyone could ever have, I loved them so much.

"Oh my god you guys are the best! Come here!" They all gave me a hug and happy tears started rolling down their cheeks. It was the first time in a long time that I felt my life coming together.


	9. Helpless Animal

We all drove in our separate cars to Spencer's house to celebrate. Before I left the parking lot I texted Ezra, I felt bad I wasn't going to be home for dinner but I needed this time with my friends. I got to Spencer's house and my mom was still in my mind. The weight of picking that dress hit me hard. I knew I would never know if my mom approved but I still felt that emptiness.

"There's the bride!" Spencer greeted me at my car door.

"Yup." Thoughts still spun in my head.

"Aria, what's wrong? You're supposed to be excited! It's your wedding dress, a wedding only happens once in a lifetime when you find the perfect guy. Are you rethinking the wedding?"

"No! Of course not, I love Ezra more than anything!" I couldn't even think of another guy I would want my wedding with.

"Then what's wrong? And don't say it's nothing because I know you well enough to know it's something." She blocked my path to the door.

"Spence, my mom just died and she was the only real parent figure I knew. My dad isn't even in the picture. And on top of all that Mike has to stay with Hanna because he would be homeless if he didn't stay. Ezra is so perfect and has helped me through all of this and has fixed things but he can't fix the fact that my mom won't be at my wedding." I started getting choked up. "Actually I'm just going to head home. Can you just tell Hanna and Emily I wasn't feeling good?"

"Aria, you need to stay here because knowing you you'll just stop on the side of the road and cry alone. So come inside and complain to us, not your windshield." She grabbed my hand and dragged me in. I tried holding the tears in but they kept resurfacing. "It's ok, go lay down in my bed I'm going to grab the other two." I trudged to Spencer's room and layed down like a helpless animal. Ezra was right, I need him and I need my friends to get me through all of this.

"Ice cream?" A tub of ice cream and a spoon.

"It's not a breakup." We all laughed. "But I'll take it anyway." All three of them sat around me as I told them everything from after Ali's funeral to Mike. I sobbed my way through most of it but they got the idea.

"Do you know how lucky you are?" Emily questioned. "You have four friends and a fiance who are willing to do anything for you." She was right.

"I know and I love you guys more than anything." We tried an awkward group hug but it didn't work. "What time is it?"

"Ten thirty." I wasn't sure whether I should go home or stay with my friends.

"I'm going to hit the road in a couple minutes. I haven't slept much." They understood and I grabbed my bag and left. Ezra's apartment was only five minutes away so I didn't bother calling him. I walked up the stairs cautiously trying to be quiet since it was almost eleven. I unlocked the door and walked into the apartment.

"Welcome home babe." He teased and kissed me on top of my head.

"I am so sorry about dinner." We sat down on the couch to talk.

"It's fine. I just can't believe it. We are finally getting married! I bet you look gorgeous in the dress." I smiled.

"Thank you. The whole time I was thinking about my mom and if she would like the dress. Or how she can't help us plan the wedding. By the way I picked up a wedding planner, or Hanna forced me to choose her basically." We laughed but I wanted to talk about our fight, it bothered me. "Can we talk? About our fight?"

He took a deep breath and grabbed my hand. "Sure. As long as I can kiss every inch of you after because you look so good right now." I forgot what I was even going to say and I grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him into me.

"It can wait." I whispered into his ear as we made out and he pushed me down on the bed. We were up all night. I don't even remember falling asleep.


	10. Mom's Instinct

When I woke up my legs and arms were intertwined in Ezra's. It was twelve in the afternoon and the first thing that hit me was the phone call I got from the police yesterday.

"Ezra, wake up." I squinted my eyes and stretched my whole body. Ezra woke up startled.

"What's wrong? You okay?" I got up and started to get changed.

"Yeah, I'm fine I forgot to tell you something. I got a call from the police station yesterday about my mom. They want me to go down and sign some things and I want to arrange a funeral. Can you come with me? I don't want Mike there, he'll be a mess." Ezra nodded his head while yawning. We kissed each other quick and then got ready. I grabbed a couple granola bars for breakfast and we left.

"If you want to step out for a minute in there just give me the sign, okay?" He held my hand tight.

"Okay, thanks for coming with me." Ezra gave me that half smile that made me melt all over. We pulled into the station and I got out of the car with Ezra holding my hand the whole way.

"Hi, I'm Aria Montgomery. I spoke to someone yesterday about signing papers on behalf of my mom, Ella Montgomery?" The secretary shuffled through papers and pulled out a manila folder.

"Of course, I'm so sorry for your loss. Right this way." She led us through a door to a large office with a wooden desk and two chairs in the center. Behind the desk was a large office chair and bookcase filled with various files. We sat in the two chairs in front of the desk. The door opened behind us and a tall man with thinning jet black hair stepped inside.

"Hello, you must be Aria. And you are?" He nodded toward Ezra.

"Ezra Fitz." Ezra stood and shook the man's hand.

"I'm Rodney Stone, Head of the Homicide Unit. Aria, I have some papers for you to sign here." He wasn't a very personable man, not the same man I talked to on the phone. "Ezra, are you a relative?"

"No." He didn't want to explain further for obvious reasons.

I signed the various papers he handed me. Until I got to one paper, my mom's will. I screamed a little in my mouth. She was giving me and Ezra, yes she wrote Ezra Fitz, five hundred thousand dollars and in parentheses she wrote "(to start a life outside of Rosewood)". Ezra heard my small yelp and looked down at the paper. He made the same inhuman noise I did. Living off of a teacher's salary was more than difficult. My mom came at just the right time, just like she always did. And my mom popped back into my head.


	11. Dad

"Why did your mom do that? That is a ton of money." I grasped Ezra's hand as we walked out of the station.

"I don't know but apparently she thought we were going to be together for a long time." He smiled and I kissed him on the cheek. "Is it wrong that I want to make out with you in front of the whole police force?"

"Well if it is wrong then we better get home real soon." He put the car into drive and I said a little prayer to my mom thanking her. Me and Ezra playfully raced each other up the stairs.

"I win." I swiped the side of his face with my hand which led to another make out session.

"So, where are we going?" Ezra asked as we lay on the couch, my head on his chest and his hand stroking my hair.

"Anywhere but here, my mom wanted us to leave. I think we should listen." I switched my eyes up to Ezra. There was a knock at the door and I groaned.

"I'll get it."

"Don't be long." I held on to his arm. I turned to see who was at the door and slowly popped up. It was my dad. "Ezra, I can handle it this time."

"I came to take my money." He began to walk in but I stood my ground.

"What money?"

"The money your mom supposedly left you to "leave town". I'm still her legal husband, she never signed the final divorce papers so I have a right to change the will."

Ezra had to step in, "Since when was that a law? I want to see this in writing with a lawyer."

"Do you really want to get the court involved because they can do much more than take five hundred grand from you two."

"Get out of here, now." Ezra tried staying calm but his anger was about to hit the surface. I grabbed his wrist, my dad's spread hand was turning into a tight fist.

"Not until I get my money." My dad lunged for me in one swift motion he had my arm.

"EZRA!" I shrieked as my dad tried to drag me away. I dug my heels into the floor but my legs weren't strong enough to anchor me. Ezra grabbed my waist and my dad flew backwards. The whole scene went down in slow motion. Ezra held me close as we watched my dad's head crash against the opposite wall. He slowly slumped to the ground as a small stream of blood trickled down the side of his head.

"Aria, come on." He ushered me down the stairs, still holding my waist. I was shaking, the world was moving in slow motion. We hurried down the stairs and out the glass door. Ezra carried me halfway to the car when my brain began to shut down. There was too much spinning around my head. I stayed half awake, enough to know we were in the car driving, most likely out of Rosewood.

"Can we get Mike first?" My voice was raspy. "I don't want him being questioned. It's our problem not his." He grabbed my hand and held it tight.

"I'll make sure Hanna gets him out of here. Go to sleep." His voice was distant and fading until my eyes finally gave way. Ezra shook me awake. I looked around and saw a hotel room, not the same as last time, but it was a hotel room. There were no suitcases that I could see and I found myself laying on the bed with Ezra sitting on the edge holding my shoulder. I was still kind of startled and my eyes darted around. "It's ok, it's ok." He kissed my forehead. "It's ok."

The door opened and I squeezed Ezra's hand harder. "Is she awake?" Hanna whispered as she snuck in the room.

"Yeah." Ezra smiled.

"What are you doing here? Where even are we?" Hanna sat on the other side of the bed and rubbed my arm.

"I brought you back to Tennessee. You've been asleep for the past two days, Aria your birthday is tomorrow." Ezra explained.

"Emily, me, Spencer and Mike are all here." Hanna and Ezra exchanged glances. I was extremely confused.

"What's going on?"

"I think it's best if we explain later after you're fully awake."

"No, I want answers now." I looked back and forth to Hanna then Ezra. I sat up confidently even though my head was pounding.

Hanna looked to Ezra then down at the floor. "Aria, do you remember what happened before we left the apartment." It was all a blur.

"Um, no." I replied truthfully.

Ezra took a deep sigh before speaking. "Your dad came over and wanted the money your mom left us. He tried taking you and ended up hitting his head hard on the wall. We left him there on the floor." Suddenly a faint image of my dad on the hall floor flashed in my mind. I wasn't sure what to think was he dead? If he was then he couldn't bother us anymore but he was also my dad, the only one I would ever know. If he wasn't then there's a chance he would bring me and Ezra to court because of our relationship.

"He can't find us here right? He can't find us?" I started panicking again. Ezra held me and Hanna left the room to get a cold cloth for my pounding head.


	12. Don't Leave Me

"Why did your mom do that? That is a ton of money." I grasped Ezra's hand as we walked out of the station.

"I don't know but apparently she thought we were going to be together for a long time." He smiled and I kissed him on the cheek. "Is it wrong that I want to make out with you in front of the whole police force?"

"Well if it is wrong then we better get home real soon." He put the car into drive and I said a little prayer to my mom thanking her. Me and Ezra playfully raced each other up the stairs.

"I win." I swiped the side of his face with my hand which led to another make out session.

"So, where are we going?" Ezra asked as we lay on the couch, my head on his chest and his hand stroking my hair.

"Anywhere but here, my mom wanted us to leave. I think we should listen." I switched my eyes up to Ezra. There was a knock at the door and I groaned.

"I'll get it."

"Don't be long." I held on to his arm. I turned to see who was at the door and slowly popped up. It was my dad. "Ezra, I can handle it this time."

"I came to take my money." He began to walk in but I stood my ground.

"What money?"

"The money your mom supposedly left you to "leave town". I'm still her legal husband, she never signed the final divorce papers so I have a right to change the will."

Ezra had to step in, "Since when was that a law? I want to see this in writing with a lawyer."

"Do you really want to get the court involved because they can do much more than take five hundred grand from you two."

"Get out of here, now." Ezra tried staying calm but his anger was about to hit the surface. I grabbed his wrist, my dad's spread hand was turning into a tight fist.

"Not until I get my money." My dad lunged for me in one swift motion he had my arm.

"EZRA!" I shrieked as my dad tried to drag me away. I dug my heels into the floor but my legs weren't strong enough to anchor me. Ezra grabbed my waist and my dad flew backwards. The whole scene went down in slow motion. Ezra held me close as we watched my dad's head crash against the opposite wall. He slowly slumped to the ground as a small stream of blood trickled down the side of his head.

"Aria, come on." He ushered me down the stairs, still holding my waist. I was shaking, the world was moving in slow motion. We hurried down the stairs and out the glass door. Ezra carried me halfway to the car when my brain began to shut down. There was too much spinning around my head. I stayed half awake, enough to know we were in the car driving, most likely out of Rosewood.

"Can we get Mike first?" My voice was raspy. "I don't want him being questioned. It's our problem not his." He grabbed my hand and held it tight.

"I'll make sure Hanna gets him out of here. Go to sleep." His voice was distant and fading until my eyes finally gave way. Ezra shook me awake. I looked around and saw a hotel room, not the same as last time, but it was a hotel room. There were no suitcases that I could see and I found myself laying on the bed with Ezra sitting on the edge holding my shoulder. I was still kind of startled and my eyes darted around. "It's ok, it's ok." He kissed my forehead. "It's ok."

The door opened and I squeezed Ezra's hand harder. "Is she awake?" Hanna whispered as she snuck in the room.

"Yeah." Ezra smiled.

"What are you doing here? Where even are we?" Hanna sat on the other side of the bed and rubbed my arm.

"I brought you back to Tennessee. You've been asleep for the past two days, Aria your birthday is tomorrow." Ezra explained.

"Emily, me, Spencer and Mike are all here." Hanna and Ezra exchanged glances. I was extremely confused.

"What's going on?"

"I think it's best if we explain later after you're fully awake."

"No, I want answers now." I looked back and forth to Hanna then Ezra. I sat up confidently even though my head was pounding.

Hanna looked to Ezra then down at the floor. "Aria, do you remember what happened before we left the apartment." It was all a blur.

"Um, no." I replied truthfully.

Ezra took a deep sigh before speaking. "Your dad came over and wanted the money your mom left us. He tried taking you and ended up hitting his head hard on the wall. We left him there on the floor." Suddenly a faint image of my dad on the hall floor flashed in my mind. I wasn't sure what to think was he dead? If he was then he couldn't bother us anymore but he was also my dad, the only one I would ever know. If he wasn't then there's a chance he would bring me and Ezra to court because of our relationship.

"He can't find us here right? He can't find us?" I started panicking again. Ezra held me and Hanna left the room to get a cold cloth for my pounding head.

"You're ok, we are safe." He kissed my hand and held it tight.

"Ezra is my dad dead?" I looked in his eyes not knowing which answer I wanted or expected. I felt my heart tear loose from it's moorings. War broke out in my chest and an unexpected sob came out of me. I couldn't take it anymore. Ezra pulled me in close. I hated how much he loved me. I was only a burden. "I'm leaving you. I'm leaving everyone and changing my identity." I managed to get out in between gasps for air.

"Aria, you aren't leaving me. We are getting married and I will be there to protect and love you." He held my hands. Mike suddenly barged into the room with a phone in his hand and fear in his eyes.

"It's dad, he wants to talk to you."


	13. The Best Thing All Year

I took the phone with shaky hands and swallowed hard. I gestured Ezra out of the room, he didn't need this right now.

"Hello?" Tears brimmed my eyes, I wasn't sure what to think or feel.

"Aria, I'm sorry. I was wrong and I know you don't want to hear this right now but I need you to. Just listen to me. I am your father, that secret you kept was wrong. You're mother should have known, it should've never happened in the first place." He began to get choked up and I could almost see a tear roll down his cheek. "I loved your mom, my wife. She was beautiful and caring, she didn't deserve me, she deserved much, much better. I was arrogant and wasn't thinking. Aria, you need to believe me. I loved your mother, I loved her, I loved her so much." That's when he lost it and couldn't even get a word out, I was in the same state.

"Why did you do it then? Why did you make me keep that ugly secret if you loved her so much? Now look where we are." I was mad, but could hear the sincerity in his voice.

"I don't know why I did it but I thought keeping that secret from her would save things. We were having more issues than that but we could've worked through them. I was stupid and this regret will hang on my shoulders for the rest of my life."

"Why did you call me? Just to tell me about your regret?"

"No, Aria I want you to come back. Don't let me become that old man who has no one and never leaves his home. Please Aria, I need my girl. Bring Ezra, I don't care but I want you to be here with me." I started crying into my hand.

I simply stated, "I'll think about it." and hung up the phone. I played with my engagement ring and stared into nothing. As if on cue Ezra poked his head in and came up behind me. His muscular arms wrapped around me and I let my head rest on his shoulder. We didn't speak for a while, just sat there. The thought lingered in my mind to go back to Rosewood and get married, or fly my dad down here for the wedding.

"What do you want to do about my dad? We were just talking about how we might have killed him and now he wants to make amends." I moved my head up to look into Ezra's eyes.

"If you think he deserves another chance then that's what we'll give him." I turned my whole body around and kissed him.

"I'll call him to come down later." I was getting married and my father was coming. A man I have despised since the day he made me keep that ugly secret. I never imagined the world I live in today. I was living without a mother, a father who made me keep his affair on the down low and a dead friend who was with me on her last night alive. The only good thing that had happened all year was my engagement to my english teacher.


	14. The Future

Mike walked in the room and I left to call my dad back. Ezra stood up and when I walked out they were cooperating pretty well, Mike was tough to crack. My dad took the news well. He was in the hospital, no one had visited him. He was being released the next day and was scheduling a flight for tomorrow. I think I was ready to turn things around with my dad. I walked back into the room, apparently at the wrong moment. Mike was crying. They were both sitting at the end of the bed and looked up when I walked in. Mike wiped his eyes real quick and walked out faster than I could ask questions.

"Um Ezra, what happened? Is he ok?" Ezra stayed seated on the bed and I sat on his lap.

"Yeah, he's fine. He just needed to talk." His hand rubbed my back gently.

"Well, what did he want to talk about? Is it my dad or my mom?" I sat up attentively.

"No Aria,"

"What is it? Who is it Ezra he normally doesn't pour his feelings out to you." Now I was standing.

"Aria, it's you." Ezra managed to spit out and grab me before I spun into disbelief.

"Out of all the things wrong in his life he was crying about me?" I pushed him away and stormed to Mike. Started by my abruptness he jumped back. "Are you crazy Mike?! Who do you think you are?! I am NOT the biggest problem in your life! Out of all things you choose me to cry over? What about our deranged father or murdered mother? How could you even...?!" Ezra grabbed my arm before I punched Mike square in the face.

"ARIA STOP IT! NOW!" Ezra pushed me away and told Mike to get away. I was taken aback by how he stood up to me, how hostile he was.

"Ezra? What was that?"

"You need to calm down and understand that he needs a guy to talk to. He doesn't need to tell you everything, honey he's growing up." I laughed after he said that.

"That sounds like something you're going to say in about fifteen to twenty years when our kids are growing up." He pulled me in close and smiled.

"Well if I'm going to say that, don't we need kids first?"

"I guess so." I bit my tongue and kissed him all the way back to the room. I kept thinking about our future. My plan was to go to school to be an english teacher. Since I was little I have wanted two kids. Ezra would be a beyond perfect dad, way different then my dad. He knows what makes me happy and he does it. That's why I love him so much and we work so well together. Tomorrow was my eighteenth birthday and it was different than everyone else's. Tomorrow it was legal for me to be dating my boyfriend. In two weeks I would be graduating, free from all of Rosewood. I wanted to stay in Nashville but when we have kids maybe a home in a rural town. That's when I asked myself why I was thinking of the future when I should be in the present holding onto every moment I have with my friends and family, since life can be so unpredictable.


	15. We're Not In Rosewood Anymore

"Happy birthday." I woke up to Ezra laying on his side waiting for me to wake up.

"Thanks babe." We kissed awkwardly, still half asleep. I looked at the end of the bed and there were giant balloons and roses laying on the wood bureau. I gasped in disbelief and he just smiled innocently. "Ezra! I love you."

"I love you too." We got out of bed and he hugged me. There was a knock at the door and I told them to come in, it was Emily, Spencer and Hanna.

"Oh wow Mr. Fitz, nice job." Hanna was impressed with the display. "There's my big eighteen year old!" I got smothered in a group hug.

"Happy birthday!" Emily and Spencer handed me a small box.

"It's from all of us." Emily clarified. I unwrapped the decorative box covered in hot pink wrapping paper and a purple bow. In the box lay two tickets for Hawaii. I looked up at them in horror.

"Um, are you serious? I am extremely grateful for this but you can't just waste your money on me. I love you guys but you already bought me my wedding dress, I can't accept these." I tried handing them back to Emily but they wouldn't budge.

"Aria, you're like our little sister. We have to spoil you, you need some time to relax so there's your honeymoon." I hugged them all and Ezra thanked them, then they left. I ran into Ezra's arms and he picked me up.

"I'm conflicted." He looked down at me with his big brown eyes.

"Why?"

"I mean, it's not even ten o'clock in the morning and I woke up to your lovely display and then got tickets for our honeymoon, which are both amazing. But, on the other hand it feels weird without my mom here. Something is missing, we had this thing that on my birthday every year since I was five she has taken me out to breakfast, just the two of us." I swallowed hard, remembering our early trips to the diner every year. Her smile lit up the room and her voice was soft and perfect. She listened so intently to my stories. She got excited when I was excited and helped me get up when I was sad or angry. I loved listening to her long stories that captivated any listener. Though she liked to live in a different time it brought great life to everything she did. She loved watching black and white movies and diving into a great book. Her mind seemed to become the characters. Most saw her as quiet but once she was comfortable she was hysterical, just like me. I loved her so much but my stubborn teenage attitude causes the regret that weighs me down everyday. When I started to grow up I thought I would have time to rekindle the connection we had before. Why am I always too late?

"Don't cry, don't cry. You're ok." Ezra wiped the tear I didn't even realize had fallen. "What do you want to do? We can go walk around the city I hear it's much nicer than this beautiful view we have of a brick wall." I reluctantly laughed at his wit.

"Ok, let's get ready." He kissed me and we both took a shower and got dressed. We were about to leave when Mike walked in still in his flannel pj pants and sleep in his eyes.

He managed a groggy, "Happy birthday." then went back to his room. I slipped my pocket book over my shoulder and we walked out the door with his arm wrapped around me comfortably.

"Where do you want to go birthday girl?" The sky was clear and there was a warm breeze dancing about.

"Can we grab something to eat? The girls told me they were taking me out to dinner tonight."

"Sure, wherever you want." We stopped at a quaint diner for breakfast. I ordered eggs and bacon. Ezra ordered the house special which consisted of pancakes, eggs, french toast and bacon. We had some small chat, we laughed a lot and I fell in love all over again. After we were done I wanted to just walk around and check out the city. The towering buildings flashed bright colors even in the broad daylight. It was all amazing, Tennessee was much different than Rosewood. I loved this feeling, we were just a mere speck of the giant population instead of everyone knowing everything that happened in town.


	16. World War III

Our walk around the city was warm and comforting. We just admired the scene and didn't speak for a while, just enjoyed being together. Ezra pointed out a park we sat on the benches my head rested on his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" We continued to look straight forward.

"Yeah, why?"

"I just want to make sure because you seem to have this screen that is preventing you from being totally open with me." He stroked my hair trying to keep me calm.

"Well Ezra, my mom is dead and she's never coming back. I feel so out of control and you're right there is a screen because I don't want you or anyone else to see the World War III that is going on in my head right now." Tears began to surface and he turned my head into his chest to hide the tears streaming down my face.

"Aria, asking you to marry me is like asking to fight that war with you. You're not alone anymore, you don't have to hide from me. I want you to tell me everything that's been going on."

"Ok, can we not do this in the middle of a park?" We smiled and he grabbed my hand as we walked back to the hotel room. At a crosswalk Ezra wiped the remaining tears from my cheeks.

"Don't cry birthday girl." His deep brown eyes showed he was sad and nervous, but his smile showed comfort. We got back to the room and shut off all the lights. Ezra held me close and I told him everything I was thinking. All of the regret weighing on me and the pain that pierced me every single day. I told him of the emptiness that was only on the inside and I could never let out. It felt so good that someone else knew, someone else knew how I felt. I didn't have to keep it inside anymore, I loved Ezra Fitz so much. "It's ok, I'm here now." He kissed me softly but I grabbed him and we stayed like that for a while. Around two o'clock we got up for a late lunch in the lobby. He made me laugh, we held hands and I was so happy in that moment. Doing this in Rosewood wouldn't even cross my mind but he was majestic and I loved doing this. I loved being with him.

"I love you so much."

"I love you so much." He kissed me slowly on the lips. "Let's go." His voice went into a sexy whisper.

"There you two lovebirds are!" Hanna emerged as we ran giggling around the corner. I stopped and gave her a sarcastic look until she got the point. "Oh, I get it." She started laughing off down the hall.

"Aria!" Emily was banging on our door. "Start getting ready it's almost time for dinner!" I groaned loudly through the darkness but I was kind of excited for tonight, I haven't been out with the girls in a while.

"Coming!" I screamed out the door. I quickly threw on a black pencil skirt and shimmering shirt. Ezra reluctantly kissed my forehead goodbye.

"Will it be ok if I take Mike to the pub down the street?"

"More than ok! He'll be thrilled to have a little guy time." We smiled and kissed again as I walked out the door. This night was going to be perfect.


	17. Girls Night Out

"So how's it feel to be eighteen Aria Montgomery?" Spencer playfully acted like a reporter.

All four of us giggled like schoolgirls walking down the sidewalk toward the restaurant. "It feels great." I lied, I didn't want to grow any older without my mom here to see me. We got to the restaurant after a conversation full of laughs on the way over. "What have you guys been doing during the day? I'm sorry I haven't been around."

"Oh please, you need this time don't worry about us." Emily said.

"I mean you're only engaged once, well hopefully once." Hanna's nieve blond kicked in again.

"Yeah, I hope so." I looked away half jokingly.

"So how are things with you and Mr. Fitz." Spencer noticed my remark and changed the subject.

"It's great, I'm really happy."

"Emily come grab some drinks with me." Emily stared at her with confusion. "Soda, Em, soda." Hanna took Emily by the elbow and they walked up to the bar.

"Aria, what's wrong." Spencer asked aggressively.

"Nothing, I'm fine." Another lie.

"Do not lie to me Aria tell me now. Is it Ezra?"

"No, Ezra's fine, we are fine. Spencer, I lost my mom and she's not here to see me turn eighteen or get married or have kids or even graduate." I felt my eyes welling up with tears. "Can we take a rain check on this." Hanna and Emily sat back down.

"A fancy shirley temple for the birthday girl and diet cokes for the rest of us." Hanna handed me a tall glass with the bright red, bubbly liquid and a purple swirly straw.

"Oh wow, thank you guys so much." Spencer kept giving me worried glances. We ordered our dinners and continued our small chat. "When are you going back to Rosewood? Isn't graduation a couple of days away?"

They exchanged confused glances. "We aren't going back Aria. I thought we all felt the same way that Rosewood is a terrible place that we needed to leave."

"What about your parents and Toby, Caleb and Maya?"

"Toby called me the other day and told me he's coming to get me after the wedding. We're moving to New York in Melissa's old apartment."

"Yeah, me and Caleb still need to figure things out but for now I'm looking for apartments around here."

"Maya said she'll visit and I'm going back to visit too. Don't forget we still have college Aria."  
"True I keep forgetting it's crazy." My eyes shifted slightly to the right and I looked over at another table. There was a man sitting in an olive green hoodie with dark black hair. He looked oddly familiar but I disregarded the thought.

"Aria, you're engaged, attention this way." Hanna noticed me glancing.

"Calm down I can only see the back of his head." We laughed and then the waitress took our plates away. I was standing up to get my coat when I caught a glimpse of the mysterious man a table away. The crow black hair, the rich green eyes, and that gleaming white smile, it all came rushing back to me. I tried scooting away quickly but as if on cue, he turned my way. It was Noel Kahn, my smart, rich ex boyfriend.


	18. Stupid

"Hey Aria! Fancy seeing you here!" My face turned stone cold and the girls came up next to me. "And there's the rest of the gang."

"Hello Noel."

"Come over here, I don't bite." We cautiously made our way over to the table. "Can I have some time to catch up with Aria without the clan?" I told them to go back to the hotel, I needed to straighten things out with Noel.

"What do you want?" I sat across the table, we locked eyes.

"You know what I want." A blinding white smile was slapped on his face again. Noel's muscular hand slid across the table to meet mine.

"How'd you find me?"

"Word gets around in Rosewood, you can never leave there. If you ever step foot in that messed up town, you're there forever." Noel's deep green eyes glistened in the dim lighting.

"How is it back there?" The top button of his fitted shirt revealed a piece of his smooth chest.

"Just like when you left, people talking and talking." He rolled his eyes and my hand met his again. "Why did you leave anyway? Beside the obvious." His look was of true concern.

"Long story."

"Well I have a lot of time and it's a beautiful night. Why don't we take a walk?" Everything left my mind and he helped me put my jacket on. We walked out of the restaurant and there was a slight nip in the air. I rubbed my arm to get the chill out. "Are you cold?"

"No, no, I'm fine, this weather is much better than Rosewood." He laughed but still put his sweatshirt over my shoulders. This felt so wrong but then again we were just two friends catching up, right? Noel treated me to an ice cream at a cute creamery on the side of the road. We continued up Main Street stopping in various stores. He got me up to date on Rosewood and sent his condolences about my mom. It had probably been an hour or so when we reached the park, the one me and Ezra were just at. Ezra hadn't entered my mind once this whole time and when he did I reminded myself, we're just two friends catching up.

"I like this, we haven't had a civilized conversation in forever or since you broke up with me." Noel looked down at his feet.

"Yeah, I know."

"I thought we were perfect together." Before I knew it Noel's arms wrapped around my back and his lips met mine, hard. I tried pushing him off but his grip was too strong.

"Noel!" I screamed and punched him in the stomach. That wasn't very effective since I knew from experience he had a six pack. He tried grabbing me again but I sprinted down the street, tears streaming down my face. I was so stupid, so stupid. I knew something was going to happen but I didn't stop him. Yeah right, "catching up", that was the most obvious flirting I've ever seen. I was engaged, to Ezra and I loved him more than anything. If he ever found out I was dead. I ran up the stairs to Spencer's room.

"What's wrong? What did he do?"

"Just help me fix my make up." I could barely catch my breath. She wiped the smudged mascara from my cheeks and sat me on the bed.

"Aria, tell me what happened."

"Where's Ezra?"

"Aria." She was getting strict now and wouldn't let it go.

"He kissed me. Where's Ezra?"

"Oh my god! Aria, he just kissed you, just like that?" She looked appalled.

"No, we went for a walk down Main Street, he bought me ice cream and we sat in the part for a bit. Then he kissed me. I told myself we were just two friends catching up but apparently he didn't see it that way. Where is Ezra?" I wanted to know.

"He's still out with Mike." I breathed a sigh of relief, at least I had time to straighten up and he had no idea about any of this.

"Okay, do you think I should tell him?" This was definitely a situation that needed to be handled gently.

"I mean how much do you trust him. This could go one of two ways with either you hurt or Noel hurt." I heard Mike and Ezra in the hall. "You shouldn't avoid him though." I stood up and walked away with the two choices on my shoulders.

"Hey, how was dinner?" We met in the hall.

"It was, um, great." I put on a fake smile again. "How was Mike? Where'd you go?"

"Mike was great. We went to a sports bar right across from the park we went to earlier, great place to see you kiss another guy." My heart sank. I had no words, he'd seen. At least I didn't need to choose now.

"Ezra, you need to listen to me. It wasn't my fault." His jaw was tight and his bright eyes simmered.

"It wasn't your fault, really? It wasn't your fault that you were wearing his sweatshirt and you went for ice cream with him?" Of course the ice cream had to be right across the street too. "Aria, I saw everything and if you don't want to be with me just tell me don't do this." I saw the hurt in his eyes, I didn't know I could ever hurt him like that.

"I am so sorry Ezra, I was so, so stupid. I thought it was just two friends catching up but apparently to him it wasn't." I started to choke on my words, I felt the tears coming. "If you want to call off the wedding I understand."

There was a blank expression on his face. "Who was it?" His voice stayed monotone.

"Noel Kahn." Now he was mad. Noel had given him trouble before.

"No, we aren't calling off the wedding because of him. Where is he?" Everything in him was tense. "Tell me now." His voice was raised.

"He's staying at the hotel next door. Please don't do anything to mess up your face, the wedding is only a week away." I went to kiss him but he backed away.

"Aria, you're not completely off the hook. I mean Noel? You trusted him to be a friend after what you two went through?" With that Ezra was gone. He was so right though. I don't know why I trusted him. My stupid middle school feelings came back to haunt me at the wrong time.

An hour passed before the door finally opened. I sat in the same spot the whole time. "What did you do?" He had a black eye and a fresh cut on his hand. I got up immediately to get some ice.

"Let's just say Noel won't be getting near you again." Ezra winced in pain while laying down.

"Ezra you know I love you and only you right?" I grabbed a wet cloth to put over his forehead.

"I know, I love you too. I'm sorry I freaked out at you, he's a tough one."

"Are you kidding me? You had every right to freak out I was stupid and I hurt you in more ways than one." I lay on the bed next to him. He wrapped his arm around me and put the cloth aside and kissed me. "I'm sorry, I should've just left. I'll feel guilty forever." He kept his lips on mine to make me shut up.

"Don't feel guilty forever, just a little bit." We stayed close but smiled.

"I love you so, so much, I hope you know that."


	19. For Eternity

It was one week after Noel had kissed me and the day of our wedding. My dad had flown in last night and we pretended like nothing happened, it was tough but we had to do it. Spencer, Hanna and Emily jumped on me at seven in the morning.

"What happened?!" Ezra woke in a panic that made us laugh even more. I kissed him even though he still had no idea where he was. He wrapped his arms around me and I motioned the girls out of the room.

"Are you ready?"

"Always." I kissed him again and then he left the room with his suit and I wouldn't see him until the wedding later on.

"Where's the bride?" Emily ran in the room.

"Right here!" I couldn't wipe the grin off my face.

"Are you excited?" Hanna and Spencer joined us with the dress. We all screamed like little girls. This was like a five year old's dream come true.

"How can I not be? Ezra is the love of my life and I can't wait to see what marriage brings us." I stopped talking when I realized they were coming at me with a million different hair and makeup products. They finished after about an hour and then Hanna left to get me food for lunch.

"Can't have the bride passing out at her wedding. Eat up!" I dug into the muffin she brought up.

I was still in shock all of this was happening so fast, it's hard to imagine I met Ezra just two years before but we knew so much about each other. "How do I look?" My face cringed nervously as they faced me toward the mirror. "Not too bad." I joked, for the first time in a while I felt pretty. I felt comfortable in my own skin and didn't feel like someone had stuck a label on me. I was about to become Mrs. Ezra Fitzgerald.

"I cannot believe you're getting married. My baby girl, growing up so fast." My dad walked in the room and the girls left discreetly, giving us some time. "You look beautiful." He put his hand on top of mine as if to make a truths. I would always be his daughter, nothing could prevent that but whether he acted like my father was something he needed to decide. Right now, I think he made his decision to act like my father.

"Thank you. You look nice too." He wore a spotless suit and tie.

"It's what I wore to me and your mother's wedding." Things got eerily silent. "We never got to talk about your mom. I don't think it's up to me when we talk but I think we should. Aria, she was the one and only love of my life." His eyes brimmed with tears. "They never found a body but there was blood on the floor, her blood." That's the first time I ever saw my dad cry. "I'm sorry for everything, that I've done. For everything that's happened to you. I am your father and should act like it." I hugged him tight and we stayed there.

"It's ok, why don't you go see Ezra and Mike to get ready for the wedding. I'll see you as we walk down the aisle." He smiled when I tried lightening the mood. The tears that covered his eyes just five minutes ago were wiped away by a small twinkle that I remember him always having. But there was one spot, just one spot that never brightened and never would.

"I'll be right in. Look who showed up!" Toby stood in doorway.

"Congratulations Aria! I can't wait for me and Spencer's wedding." He joked and then hugged Spencer tight. It was strange to me now seeing couples who are close in age.

"Thanks Toby!" I was giddy with all of this excitement.

"We have an hour to get to the beach or whatever we are calling it." I've always wanted a beach wedding but since Tennessee is landlocked the sandy part along the Mississippi River will have to do.

"What'd your dad say?" Hanna looked concerned.

"Nothing, we're ok." She laid her hand on my arm in a comforting manner.

"Are you ready to put on the gown?" I was dreading this and couldn't wait for it all at the same time. Emily walked in with a long white bag. The bag looked fit for a piece of art and in a sense it was holding one inside.

I wasn't ready and the fact was that I could never be ready but life doesn't slow down just because you want it too. I needed to move on. My life was moving onto the next chapter but I will always keep a bookmark in the last one. "Yes." I couldn't wipe the smile off my face or the tears from running along my cheeks but in that moment I didn't care. The dress was beautiful and I felt amazing, my mom would've been so proud. The ceremony was in less than an hour and I started to get anxious.

"Do you need anything?" Emily kept asking over and over again.

"No, it's just pre wedding jitters I guess." I paced back and forth, back and forth. I knew Ezra was probably doing the same and breathing heavy and practicing his vows. We decided to write our, make it original since our relationship was anything but ordinary. If I knew him well enough his words are going to lead to a lot of tears, well I guess that's what you expect when two writers get married. There was a knock at the door, it was time to go.

"Are you ready Ms. Montgomery?" Hanna's eyes were glazed with threatening tears. I got up and hugged her tight. We've all been through so much together, it's nice to not have to worry for one day at least. We all walked down the hall next to each other. The girls had on beautiful, short pink dresses, since I obviously couldn't choose there was no maid of honor. Emily and Spencer were on either side of me and they gripped my hands tight, we stayed silent the entire time. The past eighteen years of my life were playing in my mind like a movie. You couldn't give it a genre though, some parts were comedy, others were drama, toward the end it was romance but it had it's bits of horror. Now was the end of that movie, the credits would begin to roll soon and I would gain an assistant director for the sequel. We got into the limo, my dad was driving Mike and Ezra. I played with my feet and twiddled my thumbs to get my mind off of how nervous I was.

We arrived at the beach. The aisle was lined with flower petals and white plastic chairs were set up in rows. Before we entered the ceremony Em, Spencer and Hanna wiped their eyes to prevent any tears from surfacing. All three of them hugged my small, shaking body and we were off. I linked arms with my dad and we walked down the beautiful aisle.

Having our arms linked like this symbolized more than what it normally would. It symbolizes the unity that we promise for the future. How we will be able to have a kind and considerate father daughter relationship. I can trust him. It may seem crazy that I wanted him dead only a few months before, but I don't regret it. The past is in the past, yes it's still there, but the future of our relationship can only be determined by the ever so fragile present. My dad's face showed pure pride, something I was glad see. You can't fake that look, that look that can only be translated by the one it's meant for. Only I could read that look, only I could decipher it's genuine feel from any artificial. We made it down to the end of the aisle and he let go. We locked eyes for a moment but sadness temporarily glazed the gleaming pride and I looked away. Ezra held both of my hands like he had so many times before. His rich brown eyes made me melt inside like a thirteen year old girl. This amazing man was about to be my husband, we would be together forever, I would never lose him.

The priest began his service. I hung onto every word tightly, not wanting to forget these promises I was about to make. Before I knew it, it was time to read the vows.

"Aria, when I first laid eyes on you my mind spun in circles, you were the most breathtaking woman I have ever met. On this very day two years ago sparks flew in the Rosewood Grille when a cheeseburger was ordered and B-26 played on the jukebox. My love for you since then has been undeniable. I want your amazing smile and capturing knowledge all the time. I vow to be there for you forever and always and to let nothing get in the way of the adventures that seek us in the future. Let them come to us head on, I will protect you for all of eternity." My eyes welled up with tears and I imagined my mom sitting there in the empty seat next to my dad that I requested stay vacant. I saw that contagious smile of hers, she wasn't physically there but I knew she was here, watching over me.

The rest of the ceremony was a total blur until, "I now pronounce you man and wife." Claps rang out and Ezra planted his lips on mine. His lips were so soft, I could tell he used chapstick before he left. That's what I loved about him, the little things. His smile, his hair, his charm, wit, knowledge, romance, ability to feel empathy for anyone but most of all I loved him as human being. I loved Ezra Fitzgerald with all my heart and would for all of eternity.


End file.
